Rena Amador
Created by: Nommehzombies Rena is Nommehzombies tribute. Do not use her without Nommehzombies permission or submission. She is also the first tribute EVER named Rena. Any after her are copying her swagger. ~Basic Information Name: Rena Amador District: 1, 2 Gender: Female Personality: ''Psychosis is a generic psychiatric term for a mental state often described as involving a "loss of contact with reality". People suffering from it are said to be psychotic. '' Rena lives in her district with a smile. Everyone always compliments her for being so polite and gentle and loving, helping others. She is graceful, seemingly floating everywhere she likes. people also do not know about the 4 different pill bottles she has to keep hidden in her room to prevent and fog her homicidal urges. She veers every now and then on the merge of what is moral, and what is immoral, and tends to go back when she takes the pills. Inside her demented mind, she invisions everyone dead, pools of dark sparkling blood, and bleeding dismembered heads on pikes. But she has to contain this, so, on the outside, she is cute, bubbly, and sweet to everyone. No one... wants to get on her bad side. Backstory: ''People experiencing psychosis may report hallucinations or delusional beliefs, and may exhibit personality changes and disorganized thinking. This may be accompanied by unusual or bizarre behaviour, as well as difficulty with social interaction and impairment in carrying out the activities of daily living. '' Rena lives in the richer part of her district. So she has never had to worry about money. She was born, being an only child, pampered and cared for. Well fed, and happy. She should live a normal life, a normal happy life, with her loving family and live in conformity. Being a normal teenage girl, and hopefully one day getting reaped for a real games. But, this isn't the case. Ever since she was little, she had a fasincation with pain. The experience of it, the way a knife or hatchet would glide across her smooth skin, and the burning pleasure it brought. She never did this because she was sad, she did this, because it made her feel good, it made her body pure electric. But that wasn't her favorite thing about it. Her most prized thoughts, and feelings, came from the look, smell, sensastion and angst of blood. Blood to her was like pieces of a life. And being able to see life, pooling in your hand, pooling on a cold floor. And it made everything okay. If she was feeling bad, she would make the blood pour. If she was feeling happy, she would increase her mood by making it red. It meant everything to her. The metallic smell, the sticky feel, and the beautiful color that poured from the flesh. Rena's mother was a jewler, owning her own jewlery shop in the main sqaure. She gained most of her mech from District 1 merchants who came by every now and then, and that usually costed a lot of money. But it was hardly a scratch in her family's fund. Her father made a killing by being apart of the council in the political district. He was pretty high up in the branch, but not high enough because he comes home cursing about the other "bosses." Social life is pretty normal, she has her friends, her clique. And they were pretty popular. All the boys wanted to date her. Sometimes she would wonder if she did get a boyfriend, maybe he would let her cut him. So she could see and feel someone else's blood for a change. But boys really didn't intrest her sexually, so she usually never got one. All they wanted was a shot at her. But nothing really eventful at that time. The favorite points in her life revovled around the times she would find a dead animal. Those were the best times, when she would take its carcass, hopefully still warm, and take it up to her room. She would then light the candles that reminded her of ammonia. The smell would fill the room, and then she would disembowel it, debone it. Rubbing the blood on her face and moaning with pleasure and succession. It was her stich. It was her anthem to march to. And she loved every minute of it. Cleaning up was the sad part. That is why she dreams of one day getting picked for the Hunger Games. So she can have all of these souls around her willing to die for her pleasure. For the momentum of the kill, the curved edge piercing their glistening skin, cutting into the flesh. She would laugh with insane pleasure, shaking with enjoyment. That's why she wants this. Shs wants everything to do with death, for her, The Hunger Games would be nothing more than a bath of red. All for her. Height: 5'3 Appearance: She has medium lenght silky blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes quelled with hidden rage. She has a slender hourglass figure, and painted white skin. Weapon: A nata, which is basically a long meat cleaver with an acute curved edge. Strenghts: She has a variety of skills, which include blute force strenght, accuracy of where she wants her weapon to hit, and a knowledge of the human body from studying about it, as well a speed due to her slender figure. Weaknesses: She definently lacks self control, as when she sees blood she cannot contain herself. She has never been a good swimmer, or climber, and ranged weapons are totally out of her abilities. Bloodbath Stradegy: Since this is the thing she will be most excited about, she will have to calm herself when she sees the blood start flying. She will try to get as many kills as she can reach, and will most likely attack anyone, even her "career" team. She will use her strenghts, and most likely try and survive, even if she freaks out just a little. Alliance: Really no one. She wants to be to herself, so can get as much killing in as possible. But if the "careers" want to be with her, then she might keep them around to pick them off in various ways for her pleasure. Training Stradegy: Since gamemakers like stupid skills like hacking dummies, she will most likely do that, while simataneously squirting red berries on the dummies. ~Current Games None Category:District 2 Category:Nommyzombies Tributes Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:14 year olds Category:District 1